


来约会吧

by Lost_Star46610



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Star46610/pseuds/Lost_Star46610
Summary: 【逃避虽然可耻】的后续约会篇
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Reno
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	来约会吧

“喂，妳星期四晚上可以关店吗？”

激烈的床事方才平息下来，蒂法好不容易平稳了呼吸，准备入眠的时候，身后的男人突然问道。

“星期四……晚上？”她脑袋已经有点恍惚，努力地思考……

  
结果还没等她回应，又另一个问题：“妳经常去上城区吗？”

“……你是说纪念碑附近吗？”

大战之后，神罗在边缘建了一个陨石纪念碑，而围绕着纪念碑的商区街道特别热闹繁华，自然是更有经济能力的民众消费流连的地段，渐渐地被赋予了更装模作样的名字『上城区』——似乎是『圆盘上层』的别名，虽然与米德加一样再度将一个城市划分了三六九等阶层，但有时候人就是需要熟悉供怀念的名字，才能够继续下去；蒂法明白这个道理，而相较起来，『贫民窟生活法则』似乎更适合自己……

她经营的第七天堂在所谓的『下城区』，招呼的自然不是什么上流社会的绅士淑女，但这恐怕才是她熟悉也适应的环境。在下城区也挺好的，她这么想。

当然身后的男人显然没她想的那么多，他只是发着满足而慵懒的声音：“呐……我们来约会吧。”

“咦？”

约会？

没错，对一个与自己发生过无数次性行为的对象说这句话，着实有点奇怪。

雷诺想了很久该如何自然地将话题带到这上面，但他在私事上（尤其是男女关系上）一向不大会动脑筋，最后还是随意地在完事后提起了。

他与第七天堂老板娘蒂法·洛克哈特维持床伴关系将近6个月，几乎每次的规律都是：他有空时就出现在第七天堂喝酒，喝了两杯（偶尔一起洗澡）之后，两人就滚到床上，然后他必须在天亮时离开。

边缘城的重建比他想像的还要困难忙碌，新·神罗大楼的规模和配备自然无法与在米德加时相提并论，但大老板为了赶上死去的老爸，同时也为了赎罪，下命令和指示是丝毫不手软的。

自然，在大战之后还能保留一份自己熟悉、适应并算是喜欢的工作，他已经挺知足的；所以他一向秉持下班时间即个人时间的原则也很难完美遵守，大部份时候，他都是在星期五晚上出现，由于小孩第二天学校休息比较晚起，他也可以留得比较晚，然后第二天、第三天继续上门拜访，直到星期一开始上班被工作操到睡死在员工宿舍只能期待周五的来临……如此周而复始。

当然，偶尔他也会在周间的工作途中忍不住冲到第七天堂，将一脸不明所以的老板娘拽到厨房后硬是来个快餐，然后在爽过之后被赏了几个暴栗。

这样规律的性生活快颠覆他的三观，几乎像是周末余兴节目一样是怎么回事？

直到某天早上他再次赶在小朋友睡醒之前离开第七天堂，出现在神罗公司的员工餐厅喝杯咖啡提神，听到隔壁桌女同事的对话——

“唉……”女同事A托着腮，一脸愁容。

“妳干嘛最近一直在叹气啊，这样会长皱纹哦，是有什么烦心事吗？”女同事B适度表示关心。  
“……哎，我问妳哦，妳跟妳男朋友那方面怎样？”  
“什么那方面？”  
“就是那方面啦！”女同事A红了脸：“就是……就是……妳跟妳男友那方面还满意吗？”  
这次换女同事B脸红了：“啊………我们才刚在一起三个月，还、还可以的。怎么啦，你们……？”

“唉，我也不知道，我跟你说哦，我男朋友平时老是以上班忙为借口，只会在周末来找我，然后……那回事的时候，也是力不从心，流程和姿势几乎一模一样，我都可以背起来了，完全清楚什么时候要叫、什么时候该换个表情，演技恐怕炉火纯青……喂，妳别笑啊！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈……我真是受不了了。”女同事B憋笑到飙出眼泪：“所以……妳有什么打算？”  
女同事A又叹了口气，一手托着腮：“我在想，是不是该换一个了……老实说，最近IT部门的杰森有在约我……”  
“什么？妳男朋友不会发现吗？”  
“反正他只会在周末出现啊，时间、地点、模式、姿势几乎一成不变，我只要避开这些时间点完全天衣无缝啦！”女同事A挑了挑眉：“我明天就要跟他去『摩根』吃饭了。”  
“『摩根』？上城区那家餐厅……很贵的呢……”

后面的对话雷诺就听不清楚了。他受到了强烈的打击——只在周末发生，固定的床事时间和地点……这不就是他和蒂法·洛克哈特的相处模式吗？……虽然他并不觉得自己的姿势和技巧一成不变啦，他还是挺有信心的……不不，这不是重点，而是他和她见面的时间表充满破绽，第七天堂那些猥琐的常客也太有机会了吧！

确实，他和洛克哈特只是床伴关系，没有任何约束，但并不代表在他们尚保持关系的期间，他容许闲杂人等碰他、的、东、西！

对于蒂法·洛克哈特，他是有点心情复杂的。

他感到复杂的地方是，蒂法·洛克哈特其实不是他钟意的类型，他喜欢的是聪明的，狡猾的、床上功夫好的，最好是有点小心机，这会令他感到有挑战性从而兴奋；更不用说他大部份的约会对象都是成熟艳丽的姐姐型，直到某天他『掐指一算』，才发现对方小了他整整8岁，让他委实震惊不小，再也无法将她当『两个孩子的母亲』看待。才22岁当什么妈啊？以她的年龄根本就生不出那两个小鬼吧？

所以说，蒂法·洛克哈特从来就不是他的类型，她是再温驯乖巧不过的女人，恐怕半年前在酒吧找上他的那一次是她最出格的行为了。无论做了多少次，只要还未进入状况、做到她失神之前，她都是害羞而矜持的。

这半年他所认识的她，就是会在固定时间起床，固定时间准备早餐，固定时间开店、关店、采购、做家事，处理孩子们日常所需等等。所以，当初她为什么会找上自己呢？是不是厌倦了固定而规律的生活？会不会，当她厌倦了当前固定而有规律的关系，哪天又兴起找下一个了？

无论如何，不是一向偏好的类型也罢，目前他对于两人之间的关系还挺满意，也还没有对那个女人感到厌倦，他需要做些什么延长这段关系。

星期四晚上？

蒂法理解为什么他会问这一天。因为第二天是神罗主席忌日，是边缘城的公共假期，所以对大部分人来说是可以狂欢的长周末夜晚。

说来正巧，巴雷特在本周四回到边缘城，想趁着长周末带玛琳到他油田附近度过，而丹泽尔听到可以出城，也兴致勃勃地想要跟队，巴雷特自然是不会拒绝的。  
巴雷特也问过蒂法要不要同行，但蒂法只是笑着说：“在最多顾客的长周末休息？不了吧，你们玩得开心点。“ 但其实她内心是觉得巴雷特应该拥有更多和孩子们独处的时光，他长期远游已经失去了太多，而玛琳又何尝不感到寂寞呢？

所以，现在她要在拒绝了巴雷特后，又偷偷地关店吗？

……嗯，只是一晚的话，没关系吧……？

“应该……可以吧……”她嗫嚅着说道。

身后的男人似乎没想到她会这么爽快答应，四肢愈加兴奋地缠满她全身。

说起来，这个男人也真是个意外。她没想到他们居然可以保持紧密联系长达六个月。

第一次的亲密行为，姑且算是一场出格的演出吧，结束后她已暗自盖棺定论『只会有这么一晚』，没想到之后他居然硬是撬开了棺木闯了进来，而自己……也迷迷糊糊、半推半就的……  
若是放在从前，蒂法从来不认为自己会与这种类型的男人来往，从外表就看得出来，是一个张扬跋扈、不被常规拘束的人，虽然偶尔会率真幼稚得像个孩子，但她其实知道，雷诺只是知世故而不世故，内心相当成熟对人生有一套自己的看法——似乎永远不会受伤。

她很羡慕他，近乎嫉妒。

“那星期四晚上7点我来接妳，妳要穿上我上次送的裙子哦。”

早上他离开前，一边亲着她一边道。

雷诺总算理解别人说的，男人送女人衣服就是为了亲手脱下来。他对这个星期四简直不要太期待。  
但他没预料到，杀伤力会这么强大——

“这条裙子……不会太夸张了吗……”

蒂法拉着裙摆，略微扭捏地站在他面前。

黑色连身裙是贴身的设计，紧贴她纤细没有一丝赘肉的身段，直达小腿，裙侧一条开叉直到大腿，她修长笔直的腿若隐若现。上半身是平口设计，露出她精致的锁骨，也完全无法掩盖她傲人的双峰，镂空的蕾丝长袖隐隐透出底下白皙的肌肤……不算暴露的设计，却到处是致命的细节。  
为了配合衣着，她也略施脂粉，衬得她酒红色的双眼更加明亮；没有配戴其他首饰，除了脖子上一条银链——也是他送的（上面挂着的戒指姑且忽视）——仿佛这女人从头到脚是他最得意的作品。

雷诺看得两眼发直、喉咙发干。他知道蒂法·洛克哈特长得好看，但不知道可以这么好看……差点就忍不住将她拽去楼上先来个一发，缓解一下突袭他的欲望……不行不行，他要忍耐，可不能毁了他的计划。

“很奇怪吗……？” 蒂法见他不说话，眼神开始不安。  
“……不，非常好，简直完美。”雷诺豪不吝啬他的赞美，“走吧，蒂法·洛克哈特小姐。”

他今天还特地开了车，毕竟可不能让女伴踩着高跟鞋挤地铁啊，只是他一直心神不宁，一手抓着方向盘，另一只大手则伸到坐在一旁的乘客大腿上，来来回回摩挲，当他越来越过份地摸到大腿根部，『乘客』忍不住按住他的手：

  
“喂。”她警告他，脸有些红。  
“怎么啦？”他挑了挑眉，一脸无辜地将手移回她的膝盖上方。  
真是……蒂法咬了咬唇。

“Morgan….”  
蒂法抬头，轻轻念出餐厅招牌。

“走吧。” 将车钥匙递给泊车专员，雷诺走过来，自然地将手搭在她腰后，领着她走进餐厅。

首先是带位的侍应生惊艳的表情，然后一路引来不少悄悄的打量和侧目。雷诺为自己吸睛的女伴感到骄傲，但入座时他还是让她坐在比较隐蔽的一侧，不让她被人盯着不放。

蒂法倒没特别注意周遭的目光，她完全被『摩根』的内部设计吸引——大战之后，在上城区还能建造这么奢华的餐厅，这些顾客都是当初圆盘上的市民吧？这位也是……

“干嘛一直偷看我？我今天特别帅吗？”雷诺头也不抬地翻着菜单，懒懒地笑道。  
“呵……”蒂法被他逗笑了：“总觉得，你今天有点不一样……”  
雷诺挑了挑眉，示意她说下去。

从外表看来，确实与平日稍微不同，他穿上银灰色的西装，而且有乖乖将衬衫的纽扣扣好，还打了一条蓝白条纹的领带，护目镜取了下来，刘海稍微服帖地落在头顶上。  
但其实更大的不同在于他的言行举止，举手投足间，与侍应生说话的样子，翻着菜单的模样……

“不愧是圆盘上层的人呢。” 蒂法只能得出这个结论。  
雷诺轻轻地翻了个白眼：“拜托，老子可是塔克斯精英，情报部队要学习接触的人和出入的场合，比妳想象的还要多。”  
“是是，精英分子，选好了吗？” 蒂法咯咯地笑着回答。

“我们来干杯吧。”  
红酒上桌之后，雷诺装模作业地举起酒杯。蒂法也跟着举起自己的，戏谑笑道：“是要敬什么吗？”  
“敬……我们两个人吧。” 雷诺无所谓地一笑，将酒杯一斜直接敲上去。

当两只酒杯轻碰发出『叮』的一声，蒂法的笑容凝固了一瞬间，随即低头喝酒掩饰自己复杂的神情。

『我们』……吗？她跟他，已经可以称为『我们』了吗？  
……不，也许雷诺根本就没有想太多。蒂法啼笑皆非地摇摇头。

没错，雷诺根本就没有想太多，他一整晚只想着如何将蒂法搞到床上——当然，这不是什么难事，以两人的关系，她也没必要拒绝。只是……他今晚稍微想来点不一样的。

所以，当两人上了车后，他就迫不及待地将她压在车后座，吻上他肖想了一整晚的红唇。

“唔唔……外面……会有人看到……哈…” 面对眼前突然发情的男人，蒂法只能在亲吻的缝隙中表达意见。  
“就给他们看。” 雷诺不甚在意地继续亲。

两人好不容易分开时，唇和唇之间还牵着一条银线，他的一只手已经撩进蒂法的开叉处，极富暗示性地捏着她的臀部。

“喂，今晚去我家吧。” 他说着舔了一下她的嘴唇。

“……咦？” 蒂法努力地用混沌的脑袋理解他话的意思，然后果断地摇摇头：“……不行，我今晚要回到第七天堂，明天还要开店呢。”

“我明天早上开车送妳回去。”  
“可是……我完全没有做过夜的准备……”  
“洗漱用品我都有多的，衣服的话，妳觉得妳需要吗？” 雷诺说着，用他已半硬的部位顶了她一下。  
“啊……明天早上还要穿啊……”  
“我的衬衫随便妳穿。” 他已经有点忍不住了，开始磨蹭着她。  
“我……我……” 她的身体开始颤抖：“我……找不到借口了。”

“谢天谢地。”雷诺满意地一笑。

接下来就是雷诺一路超速飙车，进入神罗干部的高级公寓停车场，他一个甩尾将车停好，然后与身旁的女人拉扯着进入电梯。

两人总是如此，没一次是可以乖乖忍耐到床上才开始的。

他将她稍微举高抵在电梯的墙面，把她的裙子撩到臀部，一边与她热吻一边用下身磨蹭着她的。两人都情绪高涨，呻吟连连。

“等、等下，有……有监视器……吧？啊哈……” 尽管脑袋已糊成一团浆糊，蒂法还是尽量保持理智，稍微推开了他。她真心觉得，要不是彼此身上还穿着衣物，他早就闯进来了。  
“他们不敢对我做什么。” 雷诺只是说了一句，又再度将她抬了一抬，这次她的胸部已在他的视线高度，他直接用牙齿扯下衣裙平口，迫不及待地啃咬着她一身黑衬托下的雪白。  
蒂法“啊”地叫了一声，手指痉挛着拉扯他红色的头发。

他……他说的是『他们不敢对我做什么』，而不是否认监视器的存在；一想到可能有人正从监视器画面盯着淫乱的两人，蒂法就羞耻得全身发红。

『叮』的一声电梯停了，雷诺维持托着她的姿势走出电梯，一边亲吻她胸口一边走到他家门前。

“我手都忙着，妳用妳的掌纹验证。”  
“什……什么？” 蒂法没听懂。

“将妳的手放到门旁边的黑色屏幕上。” 然后他不再理会她，专注在她身上烙下一枚又一枚红印。

蒂法呻吟着，努力看清所谓的『黑色屏幕』，微颤颤伸手勾了两下，总算将手掌压在上面。然后『咔嚓』一声，门打开了。

蒂法完全没办法思考为什么雷诺家的保安系统会有她的手纹记录，因为进入家门之后身上的男人更加肆无忌惮了，他直接将他压在客厅的沙发上。

“妳穿了丁字裤……嗯？” 他一手挑开她内裤的边缘。  
“因为……因为裙子太贴身了嘛……” 被发现了。蒂法满面通红，尽力解释。  
她听到他喘着笑了一声：“没事，我喜欢。”  
嘴上说着喜欢，手下却一用力，蒂法听到布料被撕裂的声音，他一把将她的内裤撕烂了。  
“……”

然后男人就将已经硬到不行的性器塞了进来。

她从上城区街道旁的车内就被他不断撩拨，也已经做好迎接他的准备，但对方激烈的动作还是让她一时喘不过气来。

她已经被他脱得半裸，只剩下皱成一团的黑色布料圈在她的腰间，而对方居然还是衣冠楚楚的模样，只有领带被拉歪了。

由于忍耐了一整晚，雷诺的第一次没有维持太久，他在发泄之前用力拔了出来，喷在蒂法的胸前……不少滴在腰间的裙子上，很好，这下真的无法再穿了。

身下的女人气喘吁吁，从车后座开始的一连串操作，她已经头发凌乱，口红也花了，胸口都是红印。她现在他家里，躺在他的沙发上，胸前还沾上他的东西……  
雷诺的眼神暗了暗，体内好像有什么危险的东西要破茧而出，他从来不知道自己这么渴望将这个女人弄得乱七八糟……

“我……我想洗个澡……” 女人喘着，虚弱地说道。  
他一勾唇角：“好，一起。”

两人在浴室里是如何乱来就不加叙述，出来的时候，浴室的地面墙上到处都是水渍；然后两人足足花了一个小时，才从浴室走到床上。男人总可以在中途的任何一个地点兴致大发。

蒂法记得中间她被压在一片落地窗前，男人一边在后面奋力动作，边在她耳边喷气道：“怎么样，第一次在边缘城这么高的地方做，感受如何？”

敢情还要她发表感想了？蒂法想要翻白眼，但后方的一系列动作让她只能尽力撑着玻璃表面站稳，说不出一句话。

边缘城吗……？

她睁开眼睛，绚丽晕黄的夜景在泪水中迷蒙一片，不断呼出的气在玻璃窗上形成一片水雾，叫她无法看清……

最后被按在充满他味道的大床上折腾，她已经是半昏迷状态了。

这是……他的家，蒂法躺在他的床上……鼻尖是熟悉的气味，新奇的体验刺激着她，然后她全身筋挛地抱紧了身上的男人。

\-------------

第二天早上，蒂法被脖子上持续不断的麻痒弄醒。她奋力睁开眼睛，发现男人在她颈后磨蹭着。

“……早安。” 她一开口发现自己喉咙沙哑得严重。

“早。” 看到她醒了，雷诺高兴地将她翻过来面对面，转而亲着她的额头：“要吃早餐吗？”

听到他这么说，蒂法稍微清醒了下：“你…你做吗？”

眼前的男人貌似不高兴地撇了撇嘴：“有什么难的？先起来洗脸吧。”

在雷诺家里，自然是不会有要赶时间怕被别人撞上的烦恼。正如他承诺的，洗漱用品什么的都有新的，两人慢条斯理地刷着牙，刷完他还细心地用面巾帮她擦脸。日常生活中，他似乎比她更照顾周到，这是她不曾在任何一个男人身上感受到的——甚至是她死去的父亲也没有。

洗漱完毕，蒂法穿着他的白衬衫，裸着双腿坐在厨房中岛台旁。

“呐，吃吧。” 雷诺将平底锅里滋滋作响的培根、煎蛋、香肠倒到她的盘上——不是什么艰难的食材，但足够令人感觉新鲜，两人似乎从没尝试在度过一晚之后一起吃早餐。  
“谢谢。” 蒂法依然礼貌地表现感谢之情。

她一边小口吃着久违的别人准备的早餐，一边打量眼前的屋子（她昨晚根本就没机会看清）——简单没什么杂物，稍微凌乱，有点冷色调，却充满阳光。  
物似主人型，果然很像他住的地方。

“怎么了？” 对方注意到她滴滴流转的视线，问道。  
“没什么。”她连忙回过神：“这是神罗员工的宿舍吧？”  
“啊啊。” 雷诺只是随口答道：“路德住在隔壁哦。”  
“……” 她只能祈祷屋子的隔音效果足够强。

雷诺吞下最后一口食物，擦了擦嘴，跨过中岛台走到她面前，伸手圈着她的腰身。  
“怎、怎么了？” 蒂法有种不祥的预感，她尽力维持语气的冷静。  
“吃饱了？” 他笑着，伸手抹去她嘴角的番茄酱。  
“嗯……嗯。”  
“很好，那我们继续吧。”

继续什么？

无需言语解释，蒂法就知道雷诺的意图了……

“你、你说早上送我回去的……！” 她被放平在中岛台，下身被男人贪婪地舔舐着，她只能奋力喘着，边推着他的肩膀。  
“会的，现在才早上十点。”  
“你……你骗人……！”

等他完事都几点了？蒂法双手紧捂着嘴，然后被他一把拉开—— “别担心，整间屋子都有隔音设备，妳的声音只有我能听到。”

“啊……” 太狡猾了。

在她失去意识之前，她这么想着。

结果，不只是一晚，蒂法在雷诺家待了整整三晚，除了吃饭和上厕所，两人都在做那回事……家里的每一处都被开发过了，直到星期天早上她才箍着他的脖子逼他送她回到第七天堂。

只能说，自己也是缺乏定力，身在对方家里，被对方的气息包围，居然不自觉被牵着鼻子走……真是太羞耻、太丢脸了！

蒂法将脸埋在手心内，不敢相信自己竟然度过了没臊没羞的三天，第七天堂也连续三晚歇业。

“妳还要害羞到什么时候啊？” 雷诺边轻松地操着方向盘边说：“妳不是也挺乐在其中的？”  
“啊啊……不要说了！”

不要再唤醒她的记忆了！这三天简直是节操丧尽，所有没尝试过的姿势，没表现过的反应都被看光光了！做到后面保险套被全数用尽，雷诺不要脸地耳鬓厮磨求着她射在里面——最后被他得逞了，蒂法想着等下回到店里要赶快吃事后避孕药——自从和这家伙维持着肉体关系，这已经是她的常备药品。

“好啦，已经到了，你不要再跟着我了。” 进入第七天堂，蒂法红着脸推拒他还不正经的双手。  
“不给我一个告别之吻吗？下一次见面就是下个周末了。”雷诺嘟着嘴要亲到她唇上。

真是………  
蒂法满面通红，手下不觉放松，变成环着他的脖颈；雷诺发出得逞的闷笑声，亲了上去。

两人亲得难分难舍，毫不察觉楼梯传来的脚步声，直到来到面前——

“蒂法……！”

蒂法全身一震，重重咬了嘴里的舌头一口。  
“唔……” 雷诺发出吃痛的闷哼。

克劳德听到楼下的声响，急忙奔到楼下就看到眼前的画面——  
他担心了两天的女人，穿着一件明显宽大的衬衫，双腿光裸，他不确定她里面有没有穿任何衣物，因为她正被另一个男人圈在怀里。

他知道孩子们都不在，但好几天都没她的来电和留言，他忍不住担心地驱车前来探望，结果发现第七天堂挂着『歇业』招牌——他想着也许有什么急事，只是一天两天的事吧？结果整整三晚，挂心的人都没回到酒吧。

“这是……”

面对眼前的画面，他需要解释，也似乎不需要解释。

  
发现了他，相较起蒂法的浑身僵硬，红发男人只是闲散一笑，更用力地抱紧了怀里的女人——

“好久不见，克劳德。”

【Notes】  
修罗场现场令人兴奋（被巴  
这应该是我目前最后一篇ReTi。  
我下一篇想写Zifa，祝福我写得出来。


End file.
